2 Memento mori
by Jacob Cora
Summary: El pasado de Herman


[i]Hace 700 años en algún punto del norte de Francia[/i]

Aideen succionaba sin descanso del cuello de su víctima. La sangre cubría casi por completo a las dos personas implicadas. La humana no tardaría en morir. Una vez que su apetito se vio saciado para varios días, se levantó. Puso una mueca al mirarse la ropa. Su hermana y ella ya no vestirían a juego. Su cena todavía vivía y había empezado a hacer molestos ruiditos al ahogarse con su propia sangre. Un brusco giro de su cuello acabó con ese incordio.

- Te dije que no lo hicieras –su hermana Ciara había entrado sin hacer ruido.

Nadie sería capaz de reconocerlas a simple vista. Eran gemelas idénticas: delgadas, 1'70 metros de altura, melena negra y lisa y ojos castaños. Fueron convertidas a la vez y desde entonces han viajado juntas por el mundo.

- Podría venir en cualquier momento. Esta humana tomó su sangre –continuó diciendo Ciara.  
- Me aseguré de que hoy se encontrara bien lejos, hermanita –Aideen sonrió- Finalmente ha sido un chasco. No sé qué podía tener esta humana de especial. ¿Qué la hacía mejor que yo?

Ciara prefirió no responder. Quería a su hermana por encima de cualquier cosa, pero en los últimos cien años había visto como sus absurdos celos las metían en más de un lío. Y si no salían de allí rápido, esa vez sería uno de los gordos. Aideen notó la preocupación de su hermana.

- ¡Relájate! Ha ido a recorrer sus preciosas tierras del norte…

En el momento justo para contradecir sus palabras, la puerta se abrió de golpe. El recién llegado y las hermanas alcanzaron nuevos niveles de palidez, pero por motivos muy diferentes. El aspecto de Eric era horroroso. La mayor parte de su ropa estaba desgarrada y casi no era reconocible tras la capa de barro que le cubría. A duras penas podía andar, pues sufría de espasmos musculares.

Se encontraba bañándose en un estanque helado cuando sintió el miedo de Elvire. Rápidamente salió del agua, se vistió y empezó a correr. Sabía que no era lo suficientemente rápido, que nunca llegaría a tiempo. Apretó los dientes y forzó al máximo su capacidad. ¡Estaba demasiado lejos! La desesperación le hizo exigirse más y antes de que se diese cuenta sus pies se habían despegado del suelo. Al principio se asustó. Volar no era una capacidad común entre los de su especie, por lo que nadie le había enseñado cómo dominarla. Incapaz de controlar la altitud y decidido a no frenar, se había golpeado contra incontables ramas que abrían una y otra vez las mismas heridas. Varias veces había acabado arrastrándose por el suelo para luego remontar el vuelo, pero jamás paraba. El dolor que sentía por el sobreesfuerzo no era comparable con el que notaba al percibir como la vida de su amada se extinguía. Para cuando divisó la casa, supo que ya era demasiado tarde.

Eric ignoró a las hermanas y se acercó a Elvire, arrodillándose a su lado. Contuvo las lágrimas para no darle ese gusto a la intratable de Aideen. Con cariñosas caricias, intentó arreglar el pelo a la mujer que le había hecho volver a sonreír. Había sido un estúpido. Jamás debería haberla dejado sola. Aunque Eric no podía imaginar que la vampiresa se vengaría de aquella manera. Irguiéndose lentamente e intentado mantener la calma dirigió una mirada llena de odio a Aideen.

- Ahora voy a enterrarla. Aprovecha la ventaja que te concedo.

Ciara tiró del brazo de su hermana para apremiarla a salir de allí, dejando a Eric intimidad para llorar su pérdida.

[center]--*---*--[/center]

[i]En la actualidad[/i]

Clover estaba tranquilamente dormida cuando el ruido de los aspersores la despertó. Al principio no sabía dónde estaba, pero en seguida reconoció la característica luz que emitían las flores del invernadero. Desperezándose, se dio la vuelta…

- Buenas noches, Clover –dijo Herman con una gran sonrisa que dejaba ver sus colmillos completamente salidos.

Clover se apoyó rápidamente contra la pared, tapando su desnudez con la bata del laboratorio que estaba a su lado.

- ¡Herman! –dijo con la respiración algo acelerada por el susto- ¡Estoy desnuda!

Ni corto ni perezoso, el Profesor Kreut alzó la bata de su subordinada y se quedó mirando como si estuviera realizando algún experimento. Una de las manos de ella volvió a poner la bata en su sitio, mientras que la otra golpeaba sonoramente en la cara de Herman.

- ¡Auch! –se quejó burlonamente- ¡Eso ha dolido! Debería drenarte completamente y utilizar el resto de tu cuerpo como abono.  
- Yo… lo siento. Ha sido un acto… reflejo –Clover no aguantaba más la risa y la dejó escapar.  
- ¡Se supone que las amenazas de un vampiro son cosa seria! –enseñó retadoramente los colmillos, lo que provocó aún más carcajadas de la humana- ¡Para ya! ¡Joder, resulta humillante!  
- Lo siento –consiguió decir Clover tras controlarse- Es que eres tan bajito y delgaducho. Y con esa cara de niño… ¿Me alcanzarías la ropa? –suplicó con cara de chica buena.

Herman así lo hizo y luego se dio la vuelta para que se pudiese vestir sin morirse de la vergüenza.

- Por los desperfectos entre mis plantas, veo que ayer te lo pasaste bien con Eric.  
- Sí, bueno… -dijo mientras se abrochaba el pantalón- ¿Se ha ido ya?  
- Hace un par de horas. Los vampiros viejos son madrugadores.

Clover se puso la bata por encima y se preguntó si no era demasiado patético despertarse en su lugar de trabajo. Su estómago rugió en recordatorio de que llevaba un día sin comer nada, exceptuando carne vikinga. Aunque esta última había resultado ser un fiasco. Clover se corrigió a sí misma: la carne había estado muy bien, era el regusto de después lo que hizo desmerecer la noche.

- Por cierto –comenzó a decir Herman acercándose a su mesa de trabajo- ¿Qué le has hecho a la Señorita Brandon?  
- ¿A Alice? ¿Yo? –de repente se le quitó el hambre- ¿Por qué?  
- Cuando esta noche he llegado al despacho había una nota suya diciendo que dejaba la carrera y que se volvía con su familia a Shreveport, Luisiana. Según la nota se debe a graves desacuerdos entre vosotras dos.  
- ¿Por mi crítica a su trabajo? ¡Qué exagerada! –Clover se disponía a desahogarse cuando a la cabeza le vino otro asunto- Al final, ¿qué pasó anoche?  
- Eric ha debido perder facultades si ya se te ha olvidado –respondió con una traviesa sonrisa asomando por la comisura de los labios.  
- Me refiero a los atacantes de ayer –enrojeció. Se acordaba perfectamente de lo otro.  
- Todos arrestados. Estos ataques son duramente penalizados, así que entre eso y los alumnos que vas espantando, vamos a tener muy pocos exámenes que corregir –Clover le sacó burlonamente la lengua.

No podía evitar tratarlo como a su hermano pequeño, a pesar de que rondaba los 300 años de edad. Se le había insinuado más veces de la que sus dedos podían contar, pero Clover no se sentiría cómoda con una persona que aparentaba 16 años.

Dispuesta a retrasar un poquito más el comienzo de su jornada laboral, empezó a buscar el móvil entre sus bolsillos. Al meter la mano en el de la bata, un bulto extraño la sorprendió. Al sacar el paquete, se dio cuenta de que era una madalena rellena de mermelada. Igualita a la que inició su aventurita con el vikingo. Sujeta a la madalena, con una goma para le pelo, había una tarjeta. Era de un bar nocturno llamado Fangtasia. Detrás había escrito un pequeño mensaje: [i]Lamento haber estropeado una noche tan agradable. Eric Northman[/i]. ¡Hasta su caligrafía era sexy! Clover se amonestó por lo rápido que estaba dispuesta a perdonarlo simplemente por una estúpida madalena y una nota.

Usó la goma del pelo para recogerse el suyo y se guardó la tarjeta. Estaba deleitándose con el sabor de la mermelada, cuando Herman subió el volumen del pequeño televisor que tenían en el invernadero. Con un suspiro se acordó que era jueves. El programa favorito de su jefe acababa de empezar.

- …en nuestro encuentro semanal con la muerte –decía la presentadora- entrevistaré en exclusiva a los vampiros de Dallas…  
- No me puedo creer que te guste esa basura –dijo mientras tragaba.  
- ¡Joder, Clover! Es el programa de moda –se abrió una True Blood- Es la nueva reina del prime time.  
- Yo diría más bien la nueva reina de la manipulación…  
- ¡¡Y está como un queso!! –dijo acompañado de un obsceno gruñido.  
- Eso dices de todas.  
- No es ilegal tener gustos amplios…

Durante la siguiente hora, Herman estuvo totalmente embobado con la tele; por lo que Clover aprovechó para hacer control de daños de la noche anterior. Los lirios luminiscentes no habían sobrevivido. Agradeció a las alturas tener un jefe tan bueno y paciente, pues esas flores habían supuesto tres meses de investigación. Para cuando recogió los últimos restos de tierra del suelo, el programa ya se estaba acabando.

- …y la semana que viene os tengo reservada una gran sorpresa. En Nueva Orleans entrevistaré a la enigmática Sophie-Anne. En exclusiva para La hora Harker –por fin salieron los créditos.  
- ¿A qué sería genial que me entrevistara? –dijo Herman con ilusión infantil.  
- ¿Con ella hablarías? ¿Cuántas veces te he preguntado por tu pasado y nunca has dicho nada?  
- ¿Cuántas veces te he pedido sexo y me has ignorado?  
- ¡Estás cambiando de tema!  
- ¿Si yo cedo, tú cedes? –Clover le fulminó con la mirada- Está bien. ¿Qué quieres saber?  
- Para empezar, ¿cómo conociste a Eric?

[center]--*---*--[/center]

[i]Año 1714. Holanda[/i]

Herman Kreut, hijo de Bernhard y Adelheid Kreut, estaba pintando a la luz de la chimenea en la mansión familiar. Era su propia versión del rapto de Ganimedes en la que llevaba trabajando semanas. Empezaba a sentirse orgulloso de cómo iba quedando.

La pintura era una de sus pocas distracciones. El resto del tiempo se encerraba en las fórmulas y ecuaciones, un mundo en el que destacaba pero que no le satisfacía. Si se dedicaba a ello era porque su padre así lo exigía. Herman tenía 15 años y cada día que pasaba le parecía menos correcto estar dando clases de física avanzada a personas que doblaban o triplicaban su edad. La mitología y la pintura eran las pequeñas salidas que le mantenían cuerdo.

Oyó la puerta principal abrirse. Tenía que ser su padre que volvía a casa después de una de sus largas misiones. Como militar de alto rango pasaba más tiempo en su trabajo que con su familia. Su padre lo vio, frunció el ceño y se acercó a él.

- Hola, padre. ¿Te gusta mi…?

Antes de que pudiese terminar la pregunta; Bernhard cogió el lienzo de su soporte, lo partió por la mitad y lo arrojó a la chimenea. Herman se había quedado paralizado al ver como su obra quedaba destruida en segundos.

- Tu madre puede que tolere estas majaderías, pero yo no. ¡¡Te he criado para que seas un científico!! –hablaba dando gritos- ¡No quiero que vuelvas a perder el tiempo con esas tonterías!  
- Pe… pero. Yo… -Herman tenía un nudo en la garganta.

Su padre le cogió del brazo bruscamente y prácticamente le arrastró hasta su cuarto.

- Dentro de unos días es tu cumpleaños y tu madre y yo vamos a dar una fiesta muy importante. Hemos invitado a las personas más influyentes de nuestra sociedad: nobles, reputados científicos, altos cargos del ejército… -Su padre le giró violentamente para que le mirase a la cara- Ya he anunciado que presentarás algo revolucionario –estaba cada vez más rojo- ¿Y qué encuentro cuando llego a casa? ¡¡A mi hijo pintando!! –su mano restalló como un látigo en la cara de Herman- Vuelve a las ecuaciones y deja los pinceles.

Su padre salió cerrando de un portazo la puerta. Sin atreverse a llorar delante de su padre, Herman dejó que las lágrimas fluyeran ahora que estaba solo. Se enjuagó con la manga de su camisa y se sentó en su escritorio. Había intentado decirle a su padre que ya tenía preparada la presentación para el día de su cumpleaños. Al parecer no tenía derecho a divertirse.

En un ataque de rebeldía decidió escaparse durante unas horas. Había escalado cientos de veces el árbol que estaba al lado de su ventana, por lo que resultaría fácil salir de la mansión. En menos de cinco minutos estaba corriendo como un loco por el bosque. Riéndose de su propio atrevimiento y fatigado por el esfuerzo, se sentó en un tronco cerca de un pequeño estanque. Disfrutó del sonido de la naturaleza, de la pureza del aire exterior y de la belleza de la luna reflejada en el agua. Cogió una piedra y la lanzó al estanque. Casi se cae del tronco al ver que una cabeza salía del agua.

- ¡Ey! –dijo la joven mujer- Casi me das.  
- Perdona, no sabía que había alguien en el agua –una segunda cabeza idéntica a la anterior surgió de las profundidades- Lo… lo siento.

La que había hablado salió del agua. Estaba completamente desnuda. A Herman por poco se le salen los ojos de las cuencas y enrojeció terriblemente mientras se giraba para no mirar. Era la primera vez que veía a una mujer de esa manera. Debían de tener la ropa escondida cerca de allí, pues al poco rato las dos estaban vestidas con los mismos ropajes negros. Una de ellas se acercó a él.

- Me llamo Aideen. Y la callada de allí es mi hermana Ciara.

[center]--*---*--[/center]

La arteria femoral no era de sus favoritas, pero sus marcas quedarían ocultas del público. Le encantaba cómo se removía Geertje: asustada porque su amante le estuviera chupando la sangre y llena de placer por el trabajo que hacían los dedos de Eric en su sexo. Encontraba excitante las inútiles patadas que le daba ella para que se apartara, mientras movía su cuerpo para encontrarse aún más con los dedos. Una deliciosa contrariedad que le hacía reír. En otra época, el vampiro disfrutaría matando a sus víctimas cuando llegaban al orgasmo; pero era una costumbre algo descuidada que tarde o temprano le iba a acarrear problemas. Sin molestarse en lamer la herida, se apartó y se puso encima de Geertje. Cogiéndola bruscamente del cuello la obligó a mirarle directamente a los ojos.

- Todo irá bien, querida –y una vez más, Eric fue dueño de la mente de ella.

Borró todo los recuerdos que lo señalarían como una criatura sobrenatural y sólo dejó los de una noche apasionada que la habían hecho tocar el cielo. Llevaba varias semanas con ella, dándole calor por la noche y borrándole constantemente la memoria. Dentro de poco tendría que abandonarla o su cerebro se freiría. Eso era algo que no le convenía si no quería atraer la atención de mentes despiertas. De todas formas casi había terminado con ella. No soportaba a aquella humana ricachona. Su dieta saturada en grasas confería a su sangre un sabor del que se cansó al primer día. La seleccionó como víctima porque consideró fácil de desplumar y así había sido. Para bien o para mal, esa era la única manera en la que un vampiro podía conseguir dinero.

Cuando terminó de aplicar sus habilidades mentales, se acostó a su lado. Ella empezó a reír tontamente, como siempre hacen cuando su cerebro vuelve a funcionar. Geertje comenzó a pasar juguetonamente uno de sus dedos por el pecho de Eric, parándose a pellizcarle los pezones.

- ¿Por qué tienes sangre en la barbilla?  
- Me habré mordido cuando tu voluptuoso cuerpo me llevaba al orgasmo –en realidad su cuenta aquella noche, al igual que las anteriores, seguía a cero. Se lamió la sangre de la barbilla para deleite de la humana.  
- ¿Así que se me da bien el arte de la cama?  
- Eres una diosa del sexo, Geert.

Se rió pícaramente creyéndose las mentiras del vampiro. Se puso encima de él, regalándole los movimientos más torpes que había visto en los últimos 300 años. Sin pensárselo dos veces, mordió los pezones de Eric. Si hubiera sido humano, ese mordisco le habría parecido de todo menos erótico; pero gracias a su mayor aceptación del dolor, oleadas de placer le recorrieron el cuerpo. Adoraba que le mordiesen ahí. Geertje se sintió complacida con la erección que despertó en él y con una mano dirigió su miembro al encuentro con su sexo. Ella comenzó a moverse arriba y abajo sin demasiada agilidad, por lo que Eric tuvo que esmerarse en sus fingidos gemidos. La humana no tardó mucho en alcanzar el clímax y sacó el miembro de su interior.

Ya debería estar acostumbrado a su egoísmo en la cama, pero no pudo evitar sentir un arrebato de furia al dejarle con las ganas. Lo había dejado pasar el resto de las noches, pero esta vez no estaba dispuesto. Geertje se quedó pálida cuando vio la amenazadora postura de Eric y su dura mirada. Antes de que pudiese gritar, él se puso encima y le tapó la boca. Con la mano que le quedaba libre le abrió las piernas y se introdujo dentro de ella. Pensaba que la ira se apaciguaría junto con su orgasmo, pero no fue así. Realmente odiaba a aquella mujer. Se puso de pie en la cama y, asegurándose de no romperle ningún hueso, la alzo por los brazos y piernas y se alimentó de las arterias de su bajo vientre. Media hora después, la muy tonta no se acordaba de nada y achacaba la debilidad y los dolores a una noche de lujuria.

- Se hace tarde –dijo Eric- Tengo que marcharme.  
- ¿Tan pronto? –se levantó y comenzó a vestirse- ¿Te comenté lo de la fiesta?  
- ¿Qué fiesta? –codearse con la alta sociedad era lo que necesitaba ahora mismo. Un reemplazo de Geertje sería bien recibido.  
- La fiesta que dan los Kreut en honor al decimosexto cumpleaños de su hijo –señaló un paquete- Te he comprado un traje para que no me dejes en ridículo con tu atuendo.

Aunque era un insulto leve, su desprecio por aquella mujer le hizo hervir de nuevo la sangre. Antes de que hiciera algo poco meditado, decidió irse de allí tras una escueta despedida.

[center]--*---*--[/center]

Durante las noches siguientes, Herman se encontró en secreto con Aideen. En su vida se lo había pasado tan bien: interminables conversaciones sobre cualquier tema, agotadores persecuciones por el bosque… En realidad, ella nunca parecía cansarse. Era tal el desahogo que suponían aquellas noches, que durante el día su vida se había hecho más soportable.

Aquella noche, aprovechando que sus padres no estaban, la había invitado a su casa. Tuvieron que esperar hasta que el servicio se acostase, pero a ella parecía no importarle trasnochar. Se quedó maravillada por los lujos de los que vivía rodeado y prácticamente suplicó por un baño caliente.

- No sé si… -empezó a responder tímidamente.  
- ¡Vamos, no seas aguafiestas! No recuerdo cuándo fue la última vez que me bañé con agua caliente.

Herman lo pensó unos instantes y, dedicándole una gran sonrisa, la cogió de la mano para ir a la estancia adecuada.

- ¡Vaya! –exclamó sorprendido- ¡Estás helada! Realmente necesitas ese baño.

Los Kreut tenían una gran bañera de madera en la que se podría meter toda la familia y parte de sus empleados. Cerca de ella había un enorme recipiente en el que se calentaba el agua. La vampiresa hizo un comentario sobre el curioso sistema de calefacción.

- Es diseño mío –Herman se irguió orgulloso.

No tardaron mucho en llenar la bañera de agua humeante, a la que Aideen añadió sales para darle olor a jazmín. Para sorpresa de Herman, ella se quedó desnuda antes de que el abandonase la habitación. Algo azorado, se dio la vuelta y se encaminó a la salida. Pero antes de que la alcanzara, ella le detuvo.

- ¿Por qué no te bañas conmigo?  
- No… no sería correcto –miraba al suelo por miedo a profanar la desnudez de ella.  
- ¿Y eso quién lo dice? ¿Señoras con bigote? –ambos rieron- Quédate con la ropa interior si eres tan pudoroso.

Ella le dedicó una amistosa sonrisa y se metió al agua. Un millar de voces gritaban en la cabeza de Herman, pero al final prefirió escucharse a sí mismo. Quedándose en sus largos y blancos calzones se metió a la bañera.

- He oído lo de la fiesta de tu cumpleaños –comentó mientras se restregaba jabón por los brazos- ¿Acaso no vas a invitarme?  
- Yo… En una fiesta de cumpleaños se supone que tu madre prepara tus comidas favoritas para compartirlas con tus amigos y pasas el día riendo y jugando –Herman se sintió liberado de poder decir aquello- En la mía se servirán cosas carísimas que saben a rayos, vendrá gente que ni conozco y tendré que hablar de algo que no me motiva delante de ellos. Con que uno se aburra será suficiente.  
- Estaré encantada de apoyarte…

Diciendo estas últimas palabras provocadoramente, alargó su pie para acariciarle la entrepierna. Herman al principio dio un brinco, pero no se apartó.

- ¿Y de qué hablarás? –preguntó sin dejar de acariciarle.  
- U... un teorema. Fí… física… creo –ella se rió ante su incapacidad para concentrarse- Mi… mi padre dijo… -se le escapó un gemido cuando ella apretó más fuerte. Tragó saliva- …dijo que… yo presentaría algo revolucionario.  
- ¿Y a ti que te gustaría presentar?  
- Yo… supongo que… el cuadro en el que estaba trabajando –al acordarse de él casi se le escapan las lágrimas- Pero mi padre lo quemó.  
- ¿Quieres un consejo? –Herman asintió con los ojos cerrados y la respiración entrecortada- Píntalo de nuevo y enséñalo en la fiesta. Enfréntate a tu padre. Te sentirás mucho mejor.  
- Él me mataría.  
- Ya no lo necesitas, Herman. Si él no te quiere, déjame ocupar su lugar. Yo puedo enseñarte el mundo entero. A mí lado serás feliz –apartó el pie bruscamente ante la estupefacción del chico- Cuando aceptes venir conmigo, terminaré lo empezado.

Sin mediar más palabras, salió de la bañera.

[center]--*---*--[/center]

Eric se miró en el espejo para ponerse bien el traje nuevo. Esa estúpida mujer no se había molestado en tomarle medidas y lo sentía todo demasiado ceñido. Al menos así le costaría menos que alguna viuda adinerada se fijase en él. Miró a Geertje e hizo una mueca. Tenía que reconocer que se había pasado. La humana había insistido en practicar sexo antes de la fiesta, pero él se había jurado que jamás volvería a yacer con ella. Así que lo único que había hecho fue alimentarse con gula de sus muñecas. Por suerte, las llevaría tapadas con guantes de tela. Se encontraba muy pálida y estaba seguro que tendría que agarrarla del brazo para que no se cayese al andar.

- Creo que mi alergia va a peor –dijo Geertje mirándose las marcas- Hoy incluso me siento mareada.  
- No es nada, querida. Se te quitarán con el tiempo. Recuerda que soy tu médico.

Poco después fueron a la fiesta de los Kreut. Al principio ella apoyaba casi todo su peso en el vikingo, pero poco a poco se recuperó y adoptó una postura más altiva. Como ya se imaginaba Eric, la fiesta estuvo plagada de cumplidos y sonrisas falsas.

La cosa se animó un poco cuando Bernhard y Adelheid anunciaron que su hijo expondría su último trabajo en exclusiva ante todos ellos. A Eric le llamó la atención el ceño fruncido del padre cuando vio a su hijo entrar con un caballete tapado con una sábana. Arrugas que se acentuaron al ser mostrado, ante todos los invitados, el cuadro que había debajo. No comprendió qué le podría resultar tan molesto a Bernhard. El chico era muy talentoso. Una voz femenina gritó una alabanza y comenzó a aplaudir, siendo seguida por el resto. Todos los sentidos del vampiro se pusieron en alerta al reconocerla. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando vio subir a Aideen al escenario improvisado de los Kreut. Soltando a Geertje e ignorando sus quejas, se encaminó a su encuentro. Ella le vio y disimuladamente se fue a una salida arrastrando al chico consigo.

La venganza que tanto ansiaba se le había escurrido durante muchos siglos, pero esta vez no perdería la pista. De lo concentrado que estaba en sus pensamientos, no se dio que Geertje se le acercaba por la espalda y le tiraba violentamente del bazo.

- ¿Adónde crees que vas? He visto cómo mirabas a esa fulana.  
- ¡Suéltame!

Su peligrosa mirada hizo que Geertje le soltara y retrocediera. Se fue por dónde había visto salir a Aideen, pero una vez más la había perdido el rastro. Maldijo en una lengua antigua y volvió a la fiesta. No pensando muy bien lo que hacía, sacó arrastras a su acompañante y la llevó a un lugar apartado. Agarrándola por el cuello la empujó hasta una pared y acercó su cara a la de ella amenazadoramente. Tenía que hacer un esfuerzo [i]sobrevampírico[/i] para que sus colmillos no saliesen.

- ¿Qué sabes de Aideen? –preguntó fríamente.  
- ¿Qu… quién? –toda su soberbia había desaparecido.  
- ¡¡La fulana!!  
- Lo único que sé… ¡¡No puedo respirar!! –Eric aflojó un poco- Creo que ella y su hermana viven en una cabaña a las afueras.

Tras conseguir esa información, usó su [i]glamour[/i] para borrar cualquier constancia de su existencia. Escarbó tan agresivamente en su memoria que dudó que la tomasen por una persona cuerda nunca más. Sin una pizca de remordimiento, la dejó allí tirada y se marchó en busca de Aideen.

[center]--*---*--[/center]

Viendo que el señor Kreut estaba a punto de explotar, Aideen decidió subirse al escenario para que no avergonzara a su hijo delante de todo el mundo. Estaba felicitando al oído a Herman, cuando por el rabillo del ojo divisó una figura que le resultaba familiar. Reprimiendo un grito, agarró al chico por el brazo y lo llevó a uno de los laterales.

- ¿Qué pasa?  
- Tengo que irme Herman. ¿Hay algún sitio discreto por el que salir?  
- Puedes salir por el sótano. Da a una pequeña caseta al otro lado de la mansión.

Bernhard apareció junto a ellos cuando se estaban despidiendo. Estaba tan furioso que se le amontonaban las palabras en la boca y lo que conseguía decir iba acompañado de un reguero de babas. Levantó la mano para darle un bofetón a su hijo, pero nunca llegó a tocar piel. Aideen había detenido el golpe y, retorciéndole la muñeca, se la rompió. El padre de Herman se encogió de dolor y ella aprovechó para darle un rodillazo en la cara que lo tumbó. Con el rostro ensangrentado, dijo a su hijo:

- Ni se te ocurra volver a pisar esta casa.

Herman se quedó paralizado por todo el odio que destilaba la mirada de su padre, pero reaccionó cuando Aideen le tiró del brazo para sacarlo de allí. Entraron en la cocina, abrieron la trampilla del sótano y salieron de la mansión. Un minuto después, Eric apareció y maldijo por haberles perdido el rastro.

La vampira prácticamente arrastraba a Herman por el bosque, pero él estaba demasiado cansado cómo para preguntar qué era lo que le daba tanto miedo. No tardaron mucho en llegar a la cabaña donde vivían las hermanas.

- ¡Ciara! –su hermana se asomó por la puerta- ¡Ha vuelto! –eso dejó bien claro a qué se refería.  
- Lo recogeré todo. ¡Deshazte de tu humano!  
- No… no entiendo –dijo Herman tras pensarlo un rato.

Aideen ignoró a su hermana y miró fijamente al humano.

- Tu padre ha sido bastante clarito. ¿Quieres venir con nosotras?  
- Yo… yo… supongo que no tengo otro sitio al que ir –con renovadas intenciones añadió- Sí, iré con vosotras y haré lo que siempre quise hacer. Tal y como me prometiste.  
- Hay un problema. Sólo viajamos con los de nuestra especie…  
- ¿Qué quieres…?

Su pregunta quedó interrumpida cuando Aideen sacó los colmillos y se abalanzó a su cuello. Inmovilizado debajo de su cuerpo, no pudo hacer nada. Sentía cómo toda la sangre que ella no podía ingerir se desparramaba por el suelo. Cuando ya sólo le quedaba un hilillo de conciencia, ella posó su muñeca en la boca de Herman y le obligó a beber su sangre. Después de eso el mundo se apagó. Ciara salió de la cabaña con dos mochilas y al ver lo que había hecho su hermana lanzó un gruñido.

- Insensata. No tenemos tiempo de enterrarte con él.  
- Lo cargaré hasta que paremos para refugiarnos del sol. Allí nos enterrarás. No queda mucho para que amanezca, así que por esta noche nos hemos librado del vikingo.

[center]--*---*--[/center]

Fue el peor despertar de su vida. No sólo estaba oscuro y notaba el peso de la tierra que le cubría, sino que también sentía un hambre terrible. No podía pensar en otra cosa y eso le daba pánico. Empujando con todas sus fuerzas consiguió salir de su tumba. El primer contacto con el mundo exterior fue doloroso debido a sus sentidos más desarrollados. Cuando se acostumbró a la luz, vio a Aideen y Ciara. La primera estaba tan cubierta de tierra como él. Ella le explicó en lo que se había convertido. Quería odiarla por todo aquello, pero en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en el hambre que tenía.

- Iré de caza. Tú todavía eres demasiado joven.  
- ¡No! –dijo Ciara- Este es un buen escondite. No lo arriesgues por culpa de otra de tus imprudencias.  
- Hay que alimentarle antes de que enloquezca. Es un recién nacido –con desafiante mirada añadió- Estoy harta de temer a Eric. Es un par de cientos de años mayor que nosotras, pero somos dos.  
- Cuando era humano ya era un temible guerrero en una cultura famosa por sus artes en la guerra –Ciara apretaba los dientes- Súmale a eso la fuerza y la rapidez de un vampiro de 700 años. Si eres inteligente, cargarás con Herman y nos iremos las dos de aquí. Cuando nuestro rastro se enfríe, podrás alimentar a tu pupilo. No arriesgues tu vida por él.

Aideen miró fijamente a su hermana durante largo rato. Negando lentamente con la cabeza y sin decir nada más, abandonó la cabaña. Estaba convencida de que no había nada por lo que preocuparse. Iría a la población más cercana, cogería algún humano y volvería. ¿Qué podía salir mal? De todas formas sabía cómo pensaba su hermana. Si Eric las estaba siguiendo, posiblemente estaría en estos momentos preguntando por ellas en la misma población a la que iba. Pero Aideen no había vivido medio milenio preocupándose por hipótesis.

Entró en el pueblo y se paseó por varias calles. No había ninguna víctima fácil paseando, por lo que esperó dando vueltas hasta que alguna se presentase. Ése iba a ser el último error de su vida. Tras varios minutos esperando, alguien le habló desde las sombras.

- Aideen –la voz de Eric era tan fría que casi cortaba- Ha pasado mucho tiempo…

Ella no se molestó en establecer una conversación y salió de allí a toda velocidad. Sabía que él era más rápido, pero ella conocía mejor el terreno. No tardó en divisar el granero abandonado en el que se habían refugiado. Unos pasos más y estaría con su hermana. Ambas podrían con él. Antes de que pudiera abrir la puerta, sintió cómo algo a gran velocidad la golpeaba por la espalda. El impacto la hizo atravesar la puerta y no tocó el suelo hasta varios metros después.

A Ciara no le dio tiempo ni de intentar ayudarla. Eric era un borrón incluso para su vista vampírica. Con una furia fruto del odio acumulado durante años, vio como su hermana se convertía en un manchón de sangre. Un vampiro se descompone con verdadera rapidez, pero eso no impidió a Eric despedazarla hasta hacerla irreconocible. Herman presenció la escena con horror y con una cierta admiración que le produjo un escalofrío. Ciara le cogió del brazo y se encaminó a la salida. El vikingo no tenía nada en contra de ella, pero le había arrebatado lo que más quería.

- Solicitaré que seas juzgado por esto –dijo sin mirarle- Ya sabes dónde tienes que presentarte mañana.

Ciara tiró de Herman y salieron de allí. El chico se giró a tiempo para ver cómo Eric se arrodillaba y agachaba la cabeza para murmurar algún tipo de rezo en un idioma que le era desconocido.

[center]--*---*--[/center]

Eric fue a su juicio sin importarle el castigo. Podría soportar ser enjaulado durante años sin posibilidad de alimentarse. Al haber vengado a Elvire se encontraba de nuevo en paz consigo mismo.

Cuando llegó a la reunión, los dos vampiros encargados de establecer el castigo ya habían sido seleccionados. Ciara le miraba con asco, pero ya no le importaba.

- Matar a uno de nuestra especie es un crimen muy grave –dijo uno de los jueces, provocando una sonrisa satisfecha en Ciara- Sin embargo, hay ciertos atenuantes que no podemos pasar de largo. Aideen siempre se buscaba problemas allí donde iba sin importarle las consecuencias. Su muerte lo único que nos va a traer son beneficios.  
- ¡¡Eso son calumnias!! –gritó Ciara, aún sabiendo que esas declaraciones no podían ser más ciertas.  
- ¡Silencio! –pidió un juez- Se nos ha informado de que Aideen había creado recientemente a un vampiro. Como castigo, imponemos su tutela a Eric.

Ciara estaba a punto de ponerse a protestar, pero fue interrumpida una vez más.

- Le dirás a Eric dónde encontrar al chico y este asunto acaba aquí.

Eric supo por la mirada de ella que el asunto estaba muy lejos de haber terminado. Ciara dijo que había dejado a Herman en unas cuevas y que no tenía pensado volver a por él, aunque el castigo no hubiera sido ese. Dicho esto, se marchó rápidamente.

- Me alegro de volver a verte Eric –dijo una de las jueces- Suponía que ya habrías cruzado el charco para explorar el nuevo continente.  
- Pronto lo haré.  
- Tal vez nos volvamos a encontrar allí. Buena caza, Eric.  
- Adiós, Lorena.

[center]--*---*--[/center]

Herman daba vueltas por la cueva muerto de hambre. No sabía qué hacer. Podía ser joven, pero no tenía un pelo de tonto. Ciara lo había abandonado. No se atrevía a salir de allí por miedo a crear una masacre entre los humanos. Dudaba mucho ser capaz de controlarse. Ya casi se había decidido por hacerse un novillo en un rincón y esperar a que al día siguiente las ideas fuesen más claras, cuando una alta figura se perfiló en la entrada. Debajo del brazo llevaba a un humano que no hacía más que patalear y sollozar. Enseguida lo reconoció como Eric. Éste dejó al humano tirado en el suelo y se acercó a él. Se puso de cuclillas para compensar los casi 35 centímetros de diferencia y poder mirarle directamente a los ojos.

- Hola Herman –sonrió cálidamente- Me llamo Eric y me han encargado tu tutelaje –el chico asintió como única respuesta- Vamos, debes alimentarte.

Volvió a sonreír y le acarició el hombro para tranquilizarle. Aunque pareciese mentira, aquellos gestos ero lo más paternal que había experimentado Herman en toda su vida. Supo que podía confiar en él y se dejó guiar hasta el humano que yacía en el suelo. El sonido de su corazón bombeando sangre hizo salir sus colmillos por primera vez. Eric inmovilizó a la cena por la espalda y tiró de su cabeza hacia un lado para que Herman tuviera fácil acceso al cuello. Aquella noche fue la primera vez que probó la sangre humana.

[center]--*---*--[/center]

[i]En la actualidad[/i]

- ¿Y ya está? –preguntó Clover dejando a un lado el quinto envoltorio de madalena.  
- Luego vinieron unos doce años de vagar por el mundo junto al vikingo.  
- ¿Y qué fue de Ciara?  
- Ni lo sé, ni me importa –dijo encogiéndose de hombros.  
- Siento de veras que no tuvieras una infancia feliz –Clover se relamía la mermelada de la barbilla.  
- ¿Puedo consolar mi tristeza entre tus pechos? –dijo Herman con aquel tono picante que tanto le gustaba usar.  
- ¡¡No!!

[center]--*---*--[/center]

La huesuda anciana machacaba con esmero el último ingrediente en el mortero. Cuando se sintió satisfecha, untó la yema de su dedo y probó la mezcla con la punta de la lengua. Estaba listo. Se metió en la trastienda y con cuidado se acercó al tipo que estaba desnudo y encadenado a la mesa. Se retorcía salvajemente y sus músculos se hinchaban por el esfuerzo. Con paciencia y cuidado comenzó a dibujarle símbolos mágicos con lo que había en el mortero. Cuando terminó su tarea, hizo un gesto con la cabeza a la otra mujer que había en la estancia. Ésta descorrió la cortina que tapaba la ventana y dejó que la luz de la luna llena entrase de lleno y golpease al hombre encadenado. Durante varios minutos el encadenado gritó como si estuviera demente para después caer desmayado. Ciara sonrió al ver su obra…


End file.
